A Merry Scary Christmas
by Smiley025
Summary: Courage tries to save his Christmas along with Muriel.
1. The Start

**My first fic.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 5 days to Christmas in the middle of no where. As Courage got up, he smelled freshly baked gingerbread cookies. "_Mmm_." he thought. Suddenly he looked at his calendar. "5 Days to Christmas!"

Courage rushes downstairs and rushed out the door to the bus stop. Of course he said goodbye to Muriel and had some cookies to go. While on the bus he started to count his money. "Only $35?!" Courage sighed. When he got off the bus, he headed toward the paper shop. "_I wonder if they have great Holiday cards_." Courage thought happily.

"May I help you?" The Store Clerk asked.

"No thank you. I'm just looking."

"Well then I suggest you look somewhere else." The Store Clerk said in a snooty attitude. Without saying another word, Courage left the store.

"That wasn't very nice." Courage said to himself. As Courage walked down the street he saw another shop that looked interesting. "The Gift Company? Sounds weird." Courage opened the door and noticed the shelves were full of all-ready wrapped presents.

"May I help you?" An old man with a very long beard.

"No thank you. I'm just looking."

"Go ahead, but don't look inside the boxes it will ruin the fun." The old man chuckled. As Courage looked and walked up and down the aisles he noticed this certain box which looked fairly large. It looked like it could fit a size 12 pair of shoes. The paper wrap was bells and feathers with snow all round it.

"I wonder what's inside." Courage thought to himself. Courage picked up the box and shook it. It was almost a pound which was really light for a big box. Soon Courage got the temptation of opening the box. He put his paw on the lid and slowly began to open it when all of a sudden, SHUT! The old man took away the present.

"What did I say about spoiling the fun?" The old man looked at the box. "Oh no…you don't want this one." He said while returning to his desk.

"Why? What's inside?" Courage said impatiently. The old man fingered in Courage and said in a whisper;

"Some people say this gift is cursed. It brings you bad luck and will never stop."

"Really you've seen it for yourself?!"

"No…I read it in a fortune cookie before, anyway lot's of people buy it because of the wrapper but it always ends up back in this store waiting for new victims." The old man put the gift under the desk. "Are you still going to look around? We close at 5:00pm."

"I'm going to get a bite and then come back." Courage left the store thinking, "_Cursed? I wonder if it really is._" After 30 minutes later Courage returned to the store, went up to the desk and faced the old man, "I'd like to buy the gift with the bells and feathers, please."

"Didn't I say it was cursed? Why in the world would you want to buy it now?!"

"Just for once I want to prove someone wrong." Courage said in a strong voice.

"Well I have two things to say, one your crazy, and second, someone already bought it. Just hope it doesn't come back." Courage left the store and went back home on the bus. He was kind of sad but very happy he didn't have to know what was in the box. Once he was home and on the porch he started thinking.

"_Wasn't I supposed to get something? Oh well._" Courage opened the door and saw the Christmas tree already up when it came to him, "_Oh Yeah! Presents!_" Courage hit his forehead when he heard someone in the kitchen. Courage followed the noise when he saw the bells and feathers gift wrapping in the trash. Before he could react he saw Muriel walk.

"Oh Courage! Doesn't look lovely?" Muriel said showing off a ring on her finger that had a sparkly green jewel in the middle. When Courage looked at the ring then back at Muriel, he saw that her hair was green. Courage started to panic and looked at the floor thinking it would go away but when he looked again he saw that she was all green. "What's wrong Courage? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Courage was so shocked that all he could do was scream.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.  
I'll get part 2 up soon.**


	2. The Problem

"Lima Bean…" The old man said while putting a gift on one of the shelves.

"Lima Bean?!" Courage yelled.

"Yup, once you put the ring on then, POOF! You're a lima bean."

"But why?" Courage said

"I don't know. Maybe the person who made it was a vegetarian but all I know is that once the ring is on your finger then you're a bean. Also each day that goes by is 20 years lost in human time so I would say that whoever has the ring on get's about two days before rotting to their death." The old man said returning to his desk.

"But…isn't there a cure?"

"I don't know but the best bet I say would be the internet…right? Courage?" The old man looked around to see his store empty.

Back at the house Courage sat in the attic at the computer typing as fast as he could. "Lima Bean cures…"

"Lima Bean cures? Lima beans are the cure. Do you know how many diseases lima beans can cure?"

"No No. Ring that turns people into lima beans. Need cure." Courage typed as fast as he could.

"Crazy dog. Where do you even come up with these searches?"

"Oh sure…like you don't have a curiosity about things." Courage said ready to push the power off button.

"Alright, there's a ring that reverses the spell but the jewel is blue and only sold at the Gift Company at the price of $29.95, not including tax."

"Thanks…" Said Courage as he rushed out the door.

"Wait! You forgot to put me on sleep!" The computer sighed, "Oh well…I guess I can load up my favorite episodes of Will & Grace."


	3. The Store

**Disclaimer: I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog.**

* * *

The old man stood at the desk typing on the computer. "Hm…I wonder how much the new iPods costs…$299.95?! Who do they think they're selling to? George Clooney? Well I'll give them a piece of my mind…by sending an angry e-mail!" Just as he sends the e-mail Courage rushed in the store.

"Why hello Courage! Come back to buy something decent?"

"un…no, I…" Courage began but the old man cut him off.

"Oh I knew it was too good to be true." The old man said while heading back to his desk.

"un…like I was saying, I need to find a ring, a blue ring to, un reverse the spell." Courage said in a low tone trying to get his point out. "So do you have it?"

The old man looked down at Courage like he was crazy then sighed. "It's on the shelves but I don't remember which one. Well excuse me I have to go in the back for a minute, I'll be back." Courage looked at the rest of the store and saw 50 rows of shelves with about 20 gifts on one side of each shelf.

"Oh boy." Courage sighed as he started the first row. Courage picked up the first gift and shook it when it made a noise. "_High score!_" Courage was puzzled and shook it again. "_Double High score!_" Courage grew frustrated and put it down when it yelled, "_Sorry you lose!_" Courage suddenly threw it out the window when it yelled, "_Triple High score!_" Courage got the second one then the third and so on. When the old man returned he saw half his store gone.

"What happened here?" The old man said to Courage.

"un…I threw it all out the window." Courage said in a weak voice. When the old man looked out the window and saw lots of people and homeless people rushing to grab the gifts.

"un Courage, can you hold on for a moment?" Then the old man grabbed a broom and rushed outside. Courage stayed inside and heard lots of people screaming and yelling. He heard the old man yell, "Get back you animals! Oh yeah? You wish you had a life! Get Back!" Courage saw lots of gifts pushed back through the window and fell on the floor. Courage then saw the old man come back in with the broom. He noticed the broom had red stains on it. The old man noticed Courage staring at the broom. "Courage it's not what it looks like. Luckily someone was eating French fried smothered in ketchup." Courage sighed in relief. "Trust me you don't know how wild these people can get for free stuff! By the way why did you throw everything out the window?"

"Everything I touched said _High score_ and didn't stop until I threw it." The old man looked down at Courage and went to his desk just to pull out a similar gift.

"Here, go ahead and cure Muriel. You have 2 hours left." The old man looked down at Courage just to see a blank face. "Ok you got me. Yes, I'm Santa! Go ahead and tell everyone."

"No it's not that…you had the cure all this time!" Courage said the frustration.

"un yes." The old man said showing the gift.

"I can't believe this! Why didn't you give it to me earlier!?"

"What? It was meant to be a joke, who says Santa can't have a good sense of humor?" The old man said returning to his desk. "I don't have to give this to you, you know." Courage also didn't want to argue anymore.

"Fine…Santa, I'm sorry so can I have the gift?" Courage said as the old man sat at his desk.

"Sure Courage…only that'll be $29.95, not including tax."

"What? Santa can't you make an exception?" The old man looked down at Courage.

"No offence Courage, but I'm running a business here and not a lot of people are buying Mrs. Claus's cookies now days." The old man said while taking a bite of a cookie.

"Fine." Courage said putting the money on the counter and grabbing the gift. "but I'm asking for twice as much next year!" Courage said running out of the store. "Now I just have to get home before it's too late!"


	4. The Conclusion

**Srry The ending is kinda cheesy, but i just had to finish it.  
Thanks for reading.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Courage, nor any other characters.**

* * *

Since Courage now had the cure, he could now turn everything back to normal. Courage rushed through the door and found Muriel who still looked like a lima bean. He ran up to her and threw off the other ring that was on her finger. "Courage what are u doing?" Muriel said not knowing she was a lima bean. Courage ran and put the cure on her finger, and then a big flash of light came across the house. Courage sheered his eyes from the bright light. When the light had faded and when Courage looked up…Muriel was still and lima bean.

"What?!" Courage yelled. "It should have worked!" While Courage was yelling, Muriel looked at the finger.

"OO I think like this one better" Muriel said now admiring the ring.

"Ok Courage, lets calm down…there has to be a cure." Courage said to himself.

"Made in China…" Muriel said looking at the back of the ring. Courage thought for a moment.

"Aha! The cure must be in china." Courage exclaimed, as he ran out the door.

"Courage. Don't you think this looks…Courage?" Muriel looked around.

"Ticket to China…need cure." Courage typed on the computer.

"At this time of the year? You have got to be kidding."

"No time to argue. Muriel is doom in 30 minutes…30 minutes?!"

"Sorry dog, but u forgot to…" Suddenly the computer went dead.

"Ahhhh!!" Courage screamed. Courage began to walk around the room thinking and trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly he heard Muriel.

"Ohh. I don't feel so well." Muriel started to sway back and forth. Courage ran down the stairs and grabbed Muriel, just as the blue ring fell off. It landed on the floor next to the green ring. Courage saw the rings start to glow. He dropped Muriel and pulled out a big hammer.

"The things I do for love." Courage said and he crushed the rings to dust. Suddenly a flash of light came over the house. Courage looked at Muriel to see her…once again normal. Courage ran up to Muriel to give her a big hug, just as Eustace came down the stairs.

"What's all the ruckus?" A big wind came and blew the dust into his mouth. Suddenly Eustace started to cough. Courage looked up to see Eustace's face green. "What's wrong dog? Looks like you've seen a ghost." All Courage could do was scream.

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for Reading. Please review. Flames are welcome. **


End file.
